


Taxidermy Glue & Pine Needles

by Hyacinthz



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, POV Second Person, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthz/pseuds/Hyacinthz
Summary: Drabble collection with some of the prompts from r/fanfictionorOops, all Stangst





	1. July 14 - Ghost

It never stops, when you’re down here. Your brother, he liked metal. So every surface shines back the ghost in your face and you think: _why am I still here?_

Not like that. Why are you still _here_? You’ve made it across America, north and south. So why not scram? And if you stay, why stay underground? You’ve got half a life upstairs. If _you_ disappeared, people would notice.

If something ignited and brought all the mirrors in the room alive; if a force pulled you up and away and you stretched out six fingers, hoping,

Someone would miss you.


	2. July 18 - Dust

You close your fist over the damned things and it’s dust. It’s dust that slides between your hand and your brother’s glasses, it’s dust that sneaks its way up your sleeve as you palm them. You keep talking all the while; you always do.

You remember a fact from a New Jersey summer night. It stuck with you ‘cause it’s gross, you’ve always appreciated that stuff. But he told you once that dust was all made of people’s skin, just tiny bits of skin and snot and hair and whatever, floating around.

You wonder if there’s any of him left.


	3. July 21 - Home

It's never been home at all. Never even a prison. Ford never had a reason to fear the house itself; the monster lived in his head, not any closet.

It took thirty years and his crook of a brother to kindle warmth. And it is warm. His extremities catch it as he moves upstairs. He opens the door into the shop and hears children playing in the attic, hears the television and Soos’s low chatter, hears his carnival barker of a brother hawking idiocy one room over.

It chases the basement away. The tips of his fingers burn with it.


	4. July 29 - Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in the same lil AU as [Show Your Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839763), where Stan never remembers

“Yeah, yeah, so it won’t be perfect. Lighten up, it's a joke.” Stan shakes their father’s suit jacket in his direction. “We’ve done this one before, I know it."

“We have. You don't—We can't do that, Stanley.”

A sharp-eyed glare. “It's classic twin stuff. Oldest trick in the book, right? Bet I play you better than _you_ can, Poindexter. So what's your issue?”

The blinding flash of the gun in his hand, the sixth finger of a glove hanging loose and slack as the face of the man wearing it. He closes his eyes. “It wouldn't be funny.”


End file.
